Paeonia
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Sang ibu bersenandung, sang ayah meniup alat musik. Keduanya menemani Putra Mahkota yang terlelap dalam belaian penuh belas kasih pada hangatnya ayunan gantung berbentuk keranjang. Bunga peony yang mengelilingi bangunan ikut serta menebar wewangian lembut. Selimut berupaya mencegah hawa dingin dari angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, & Shin Yoshida.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Family.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Accidentshipping, Quattro x Merag version.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, semi-AR, crossover(Shingo), some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sepenggal kisah ringan antara Kaisar dan Permaisuri. Beberapa karakter menggunakan nama** _ **Eng Dub**_ **agar cocok dengan latar tempat.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Paeonia**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Setetes embun tergugur dari mahkota bunga _peony_ , mekar di kala subuh. Sayap Sang Surya mengepak, menerangi padang rumput yang ditumbuhi asta warna flora. Cahayanya merabak bayangan sekumpulan batang tanaman hias, malu-malu menimbulkan lintasan lurus jalanan halus dari beton. Bebatuan tersusun rapi bak pagar, menghalangi tanah tumbuh bunga _peony_. Ujung lintasan mengarah menuju istana megah, yang satu lagi menuju bangunan cantik sewarna Surya bergradasi birunya es.

Siapapun mengenal bangunan tersebut. Bangunan sederhana namun kokoh, serasi dengan taman yang mengitari. Tak ada ukiran rumit, kecuali simbol Varian dan Vetrix yang menjadi pertanda jelas siapa yang mengklaim telak bangunan itu.

Apa fungsinya? Mengapa bangunan tersebut dibangun di tengah-tengah padang bunga? Tidak perlu pertanyaan ketiga untuk mencaritahu jawaban. Begitu mentari mulai meninggi, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab dengan suatu pemandangan manis.

Hari belum mencapai tengah hari, namun seorang wanita dewasa sudah disibukkan oleh buah hatinya dalam salah satu kamar istana. Bayi mungil itu mungkin awalnya terbangun di pagi hari karena merasa haus, tak henti-hentinya ia menangis meski ditimang berkali-kali oleh dayang-dayang pengasuh hingga sang ibu datang menjemput dalam dekapan hangat.

Angin musim semi bertiup halus, membiarkan wewangian alami dari flora ikut mengiringi. Tak urung sang bayi mulai terlelap dalam buaian bunga tidur, usai merasakan belaian penuh belas kasih dari sang ibu yang senantiasa memberi nutrisi harian putranya.

Segaris kecil senyuman lega terlukis, sungguh sayang wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu muda tersebut pada sang putra yang kini tengah bermimpi indah dalam gendongannya. Saking sayangnya, tak rela jika butir mutiara halus bermunculan dari sepasang netra bulat sewarna langit tersebut.

"Dia tak akan mau diam jika bukan ibunya sendiri yang bertindak."

Wanita tersebut—Merag—tersentak mendengar teguran halus dengan suara berat yang khas. Tak lama, karena wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum—tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tubuhnya berbalik, berhati-hati agar sang bayi tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan, benar saja.

Sang suami, berdiri di sana. Dengan mengenakan pakaian kebesaran yang didominasi warna kuning pucat, pria berkepala tiga tersebut tampak gagah dengan armor dan jubah yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Bekas luka di bawah mata kanan dan tato di mata kiri tak sedikitpun mengurangi paras tampan berkulit tan, justru menambah kesan gahar dan sedikit arogan. Pada punggung tangan kiri juga terdapat tato dengan ukiran khas yang membuktikan bahwa sosoknya benar-benar anak tengah keluarga Vetrix.

Untung yang kesekian kalinya, Merag benar-benar tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang telah jatuh ke dalam jeratan pesona suaminya. Tak mampu ia menyesalkan segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, hingga lahirlah putra pertama mereka yang kelak akan dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota dan calon Kaisar yang baru.

"Quattro ..." Bibir mungil berwarna _peach_ melontarkan nama sang suami, sayangnya terlalu lirih untuk disebut sebuah panggilan. Namun, sebelah tangan yang semula digunakan tuk menyangga tubuh putranya, kini terangkat ke arah Quattro. Jemari lentiknya bergerak halus, seolah memanggil.

"Marilah, Sayang. Kemarilah. Ikutlah mengantar putra kita ke tempat tidurnya."

Tidak butuh ajakan yang kedua untuk membujuk Sang Kaisar menarik kaki melangkah menghampiri permaisurinya. Dengan segera, langkah tegap berirama menjejaki lantai keramik berwarna putih. Perlahan-lahan memutus jarak antara dirinya dengan Sang Permaisuri.

Ini bukanlah hari yang sibuk. Beruntung dewata juga tengah berbaik hati tidak membuat cuaca yang buruk di hari pertengahan musim semi ini.

Lengan kekar melingkari pinggang ramping, berhati-hati agar sang putra yang baru berumur tiga bulan tak terbangun. Merag tersenyum pada Sang Kaisar dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu lebar nan tegap suaminya, kedua tangannya membawa sang putra agar lebih mendekat ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Lihat wajahmu, Nak. Nyenyak sekali tidurmu, tanpa beban sedikitpun." Quattro bermonolog, pandangannya melunak lembut pada darah dagingnya. Jemarinya diangkat, sengaja mengusap benang-benang keemasan halus yang menjadi mahkota alami si bayi. Kelak beberapa tahun kemudian akan ada mahkota tambahan yang menjadi bukti ialah Putra Mahkota kerajaan.

Kekeh halus terdengar dari permaisuri, sungguh geli sang istri mendengar kalimat yang dituturkan suaminya. Siapa sangka Kaisar yang dikenal sadis dan kadangkala tidak berperikemanusiaan dalam pekerjaannya bisa melembut seperti itu? Seberapa besar pesona buah hatinya hingga mampu membuat suaminya bertekuk lutut?

"Aku akan meminta para dayang untuk membawakan seperangkat teh _linden_ untuk kita, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kuharap Yang Mulia bisa bersantai di hari yang indah ini," tutur Sang Ratu.

Quattro menghela napas, permata crimson kepunyaannya mengerling ke arah istrinya. "Kukira kau telah membiasakan diri memanggilku hanya dengan nama apabila hanya kita berdua di sini, Ratuku," keluh Sang Kaisar.

Permaisuri kerajaan tersebut kembali tertawa kecil. "Saya hanya ingin menjaga derajat Anda sebagai seorang Kaisar, Yang Mulia," goda Merag. Entah mengapa wanita berambut biru tersebut tak pernah bosan menggoda suaminya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Merag. Kakakmu yang brengsek itu jauh lebih baik digoda dibandingkan denganku."

Sungguh tidak sopan. Untung saja buah hati mereka sedang tidur, tidak akan mendengar suara ayahnya. Merag menanggapi dengan menyikut sebal suaminya. Tanpa meminta maaf ataupun merasa bersalah, Merag berjalan pergi dengan sang putra dalam gendongannya meninggalkan Quattro yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Jubah dan selendang yang melekat pada tubuh dibiarkan terseret ketika melangkah, tak akan takut terkotori lantaran sepanjang jalan telah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan. Beberapa penghuni istana yang berpapasan dengan Sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri spontan membungkukkan diri penuh hormat seraya menyapa dengan ramah. Dengan senang hati dibalas dengan anggukan Kaisar serta senyum lembut Permaisuri.

Para dayang bersiap di dapur, meminta para koki untuk menyiapkan daun teh kering yang disimpan rapat dalam ruang penyimpanan. Tak lupa seperangkat alat minum teh yang cantik dengan ukiran bunga _peony_ kesukaan Ratu, jangan lupakan sepiring kecil biskuit asin yang dipanggang beserta krim manis olahan koki terbaik istana.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju.

Merag merebahkan putranya secara perlahan dan hati-hati dalam ranjang gantung dari keranjang jerami berwarna putih tanpa tutup. Tali penyangga ranjang berwarna senada terpasang kokoh pada keempat sudut membentuk dua sisi sejajar, tanaman _mandevilla_ tumbuh merambati tali. Kain biru yang dijahit membungkus ribuan bulu angsa sudah tersedia di dalamnya, senantiasa menjadi kasur empuk Putra Mahkota. Bantal berbahan sama juga tersedia, siap menyangga kepala mungil yang telah ditumbuhi rambut kecoklatan. Selimut berbahan wol berwarna biru pastel ditarik Merag untuk menyelimuti putranya, melindunginya angin musim semi yang bertiup halus. Sungguh tempat tidur idaman para bayi, juga impian para ibu yang mengharapkan buah hatinya tidur nyenyak dalam tempat tidur cantik.

Hal itupun tidak merupakan pengecualian bagi Merag. Betapa bahagianya sang permaisuri menyaksikan putranya tidur dengan tenang dalam ayunan. Kelopak mata halus yang menyembunyikan sepasang netra langit biru tertutup rapat tak berkeinginan terbuka. Bibir mungil sewarna persik sedikit terbuka. Hidung kecil sedikit mancung menghembuskan karbon secara teratur. Tangan halus tergeletak di kedua sisi wajah tak tertutupi selimut.

Mau tak mau, pesona sang putra mendorong Permaisuri tuk bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang seharusnya dinyanyikan sebelum buah hatinya tertidur. Biarlah, mungkin si bayi akan semakin nyenyak tidurnya apabila mendengarkan sang ibu menyenandungkan lagu untuknya.

Quattro duduk di lantai keramik sambil bersandar pada tiang, di tangannya sudah tersedia okarina. Tak ada salahnya jika sang ayah ikut mengiringi senandung lembut ibunya, 'kan? Duet antara kedua orangtua si bayi. Aroma bunga peony tak diindahkan. Wangi teh yang telah diseduh diabaikan. Harum biskuit panggang tidak menggoda ketiga orang satu keluarga tersebut.

Merag duduk di kursi yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ayunan gantung, bernyanyi sambil sesekali mengayun pelan tempat tidur putranya. Quattro memperhatikannya sembari terus meniup okarina, menciptakan nada bunyi berirama mengiringi lirik yang dinyanyikan. Tak ada tanda-tanda si bayi terusik, betapa pulasnya buah hati mereka dalam tidurnya. Pastilah mimpinya begitu menyenangkan saat ini.

"Kami harap kelak Engkau tumbuh sebagai anak yang sehat, Sylvio."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Yey! Rampung! Pembuatan fic dalam rangka pelepasan stres musim ujian yang tak ada akhirnya! DX ENYAHLAH TRY OUT! UKK! TRY OUT KABUPATEN! UAS! MIKROTIK! DEBIAN! IP ADDRESS! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Mengenai judul, itu diambil dari nama latin bunga _peony_ yang berarti kebahagiaan. Ya, ini bunga kesukaan saya. Jujur, sebenarnya saya lebih suka ini ketimbang _snowdrop_ —Mengingat beberapa orang mengira bahwa ini bunga kesukaan saya di peringkat atas. Hanya saja, saya kurang terlalu menyukai arti bunganya, makanya jarang disindir. Baru kesampaian dalam fic ini. X3

Nah, tahu anaknya siapa, 'kan? Silakan cek di wikia jika ingin tahu melalui nama Eng Sub yang tertera di atas. XD

Merag tidak diganti, karena saya lebih sreg dengan nama Merag ketimbang Marin. Kesannya lebih klasik. XP

Oh, ya. Pembuatan fic ini juga dalam rangka ... _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ HOSOYA-SAN! _Seiyuu_ -nya Papah Thomas dan Abang-Abang ganteng favorit saya dari anime lain~ Bikin lagu duet lagi sama Kensho Ono, dong~ XP


End file.
